


Ardeth Bay A-Z NSFW Alphabet

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, NSFW Alphabet, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: the title says exactly what this is. enjoy the smut!
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Ardeth Bay A-Z NSFW Alphabet

**A=Aftercare**

In the afterglow, Ardeth will be a bit on the shy side and offer you a boyish smile. It’s endearing and a bit sweet too

**B=Body Part**

Ardeth likes to gently stroke your face during sex, and may even plant kisses on your arms and/or hands.

**C=Cum**

I see Ardeth being the type to cum inside you during sex. He strikes me as the type of guy who would take something like that seriously, and want to be in the moment with you.

**D=Dirty Secret**

Once or twice he has thought of you naked, while touching himself, especially during missions that may go on for months.

**E= Experience**

The life of a Medjai is one that is filled with danger and adventure, so relationships do not come easy for Ardeth. That being said, he has had at least one or two partners.

**F= Favorite Position**

He wants to do it missionary style, so he’s able to look at you deep in your eyes, and it’s easier to kiss you too

**G= Goofy**

Ardeth isn’t one to be particularly joking during sex; however, he might try to crack a few quips with you during pillow talk.

**H= Hair**

With a nomadic lifestyle, he may let his hair treatment go astray since fighting off centuries of monsters and evil can be quite busy.

**I=Intimacy**

Escaping from danger can make a man more appreciative of the sweet moments with, so Ardeth will be quite warm with you. He’ll drop an affectionate title or two when he’s kissing your cheek or lips or elsewhere.

**J=Jack Off**

He doesn’t do it frequently, but most likely will do so when he is called away for Medjai business.

**K=Kink**

Ardeth is lowkey into orgasm denial and will grip your hands above your head as he thrusts into you. Also, he may leave some love bites around your neck too. If you drag your nails down his back, or pull at his hair, this man will more than likely cum faster than you can expect.

**L=Location**

If he’s able to, Ardeth would probably take you back home, since he wants to enjoy every second with you in some type of domestic bliss. If it’s during a mission, rendezvous points can get a bit innovative.

**M=Motivation**

Words of encouragement get him going. Sometimes, he’ll feel that the weight of the world is on his shoulders, but your reassurances help keep him grounded and reaffirmed of your love.

**N=No**

He is absolutely not into pain for pleasure, either inflicted on him or you. Nothing could compel him to hurt you. 

**O=Oral**

Loves to give, but is super shy about receiving. This man has a hidden cheeky side, so he might tease you a bit with his tongue if he’s feeling a bit bold.

**P=Pace**

If he wants to last longer than normal, he’ll keep it at a moderate pace. Sometimes he’ll pick it up then slow back down again just to add an extra thrill in between. In general, he wants to last as long as possible and give you full satisfaction.

**Q=Quickie**

It’s not the most preferred for Ardeth, but if desperate times call for desperate measures, sometimes a quickie is all you have time for.

**R=Risk**

He has snuck you away with him on missions once or twice, and will sneak into your tent as best he can, away from wandering eyes.

**S=Stamina**

He could go on for 4 rounds if he wanted to. Being a trained warrior to be prepared for any fight, he’s pushed his body to be in the best shape for anything (wink wonk 😉 )

**T=Toy**

He might improvise with bondage out of clothes scraps or ropes.

**U=Unfair**

He may be a bit into orgasm denial, and if he’s feeling more risqué, overstimulation is his next go to.

**V=Volume**

He’s not super loud, with medium level types of grunts and moans. If it’s just the two of you completely alone, Ardeth will be more liberal with the moans.

**W= Wild Card**

The one time you flipped him over to top him got him more wound up than before. Leaving marks on his hands or chest will be signs he’ll admire in private.

**X=X-Ray**

Given that he is canonically listed as 6’1.5”, with a fighter’s build, I’d say he’s about 8 inches long and has a wide girth to him as well. He doesn’t think much of it until your moans show him that it hits all the right sweet spots.

**Y=Yearning**

Though he can be mission oriented as time, his thoughts of protecting you and starting a new life with you only leads to daydreams of you.

**Z=ZZZ...**

After a good romp around, Ardeth wants to bask a bit in the afterglow and just whisper sweet nothings. If it’s before the events of the Mummy, he’s a bit more playful and has a charm to him. Post-Mummy events, he can be a bit more serious and endearing, as he almost died and wants to start anew with you.


End file.
